


Satellite

by translucentTitanium



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluffy, Happy Ending, M/M, Really cute, Songfic, i just love them and this song, i mean what else was i supposed to do for this song, its 3am i did it again, listen to it with the song youll die of cute, lots of space, really goddamn cliche, they are happy, they are hopeless romantics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/translucentTitanium/pseuds/translucentTitanium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake English sneaks out to go on a date.<br/>Sappiness, talking about space and thinly veiled references to the original lyrics ensue.</p><p>Song fic based on All Time Low's Satellite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satellite

Jake English sat alone in his darkened room, the sun having set over the city an hour ago. He kept himself busy with his computer at his desk while he waited, patiently, for some sort of signal that meant _come outside_ ; which was really taking too long. He got up and double checked the dummy he’d set up in his bed in case his grandmother came up to check on him, then ran his fingers through his tousled black hair for the twentieth time that night. He wasn’t worried about sneaking out anymore, not after he’d been going out every night for the past month; he just wanted to make sure he looked nice. 

Then Dirk Strider knocked on the window. The second story window.  
Jake walked over to the window and threw it open, seeing Dirk, standing in one of his classic ‘cool kid’ poses, on a ladder stuck into the empty flower bed below. Jake started giggling, pulling his boyfriend inside and meeting his lips in a quick peck before going back to his desk to get his phone. “You could’ve just sent me a text or something.” Jake teased, pulling on the letterman jacket laying on his bed, STRIDER, 7 in bold on the back. “And lose the opportunity to impress you before our date? No chance.” Dirk replied, offering a hand as Jake climbed out the window, heading down the ladder, and falling off the last rung. Dirk swung himself out the window, sliding smoothly down to the ground, where Jake was dusting off his pants and jacket as he laughed. “You’re such a bloody show-off, Strider.” Dirk grinned and grabbed him by the waist and singsonged, “And that’s why you love me~” before instead taking Jake’s hand and pulling him down the street to his car, parked at the end of the road.

Dirk opened the passenger door to his prized bright orange 1968 Roadrunner and let his boyfriend inside with an extravagant bow, who only replied with another giggle. Walking around the back of the car, Dirk checked his pockets for the seventh time, making sure what he’d bought earlier was still there before opening his own door and throwing himself into the driver’s seat. “So, Dirk, where are we going tonight? McDonald’s? Or- oh!- the dumpsters behind the convenience store near the school!” Jake said as Dirk turned off Jake’s street, heading towards the highway. “Ha ha ha, English, you’re very funny. You’ll just have to wait and see where we end up, nerd.” Jake stuck out his tongue at his boyfriend at this, but instead busied himself with the radio, finally stopping on one of Dirk’s- and his- favourite stations.  
As Dirk turned onto the winding highway to the sprawling park in the hills, the beginnings of a song playing through the car, illuminated by the moon rising over the city behind them. Jake watched out the window at the forest around them as the first lyrics floated through his head, echoing into the sky. Jake turned to the boy next to him, instead watching the way his face was lit by the light outside the window, sunglasses left on the dashboard with the Hawaiian dancer bobble figure Jake had painted like a cat girl and given to Dirk on his last birthday. Jake felt content, watching his boyfriend’s profile and noticing the same small details, again and again, falling in love with them each time. Like the way his freckles were scattered all across his nose and cheeks and neck and collar, or how brilliantly orange his eyes looked, sparking as they caught his gaze for a moment. Or the way Dirk’s smiles started in the corner of his mouth, curling up in a half smile, half smirk like it was doing now. Flushing slightly, Jake turned back to the window, seeing the city’s lights rush past as they sped forward. He couldn’t remember feeling so much like he belonged, not in all of his long, sheltered childhood. Jake leaned out the window, closing his eyes and feeling the warm summery wind on his face as they turned around a bend to reveal the city below them, shining gold and silver into the stars. Jake reached over and grabbed Dirk’s hand, feeling his smooth thumb rub the back of his hand, making Jake smile happily. He watched as planes flew in the distance, red and white lights almost passing for stars winking in and out; as a sign for a strip club glowed in the parking lot of a strip mall shrinking behind them.

Dirk squeezed his hand as he turned onto a shorter road that led up to an empty lookout area, before parking in front of the short stone wall lining the grassy hilltop. Jake raised his eyebrows at Dirk, who was pocketing his keys and grabbing a bag from the backseat. “Dirk Strider. Did you really bring me to Makeout Point?” Dirk shrugged, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “The ‘Makeout’ part of it wasn’t really the point of the trip, but I’ll keep it in mind for later.” Jake snorted and opened his door, Dirk grabbing his hand and pulling himself through the passenger door after him. “Besides- you have to see this view, it’s worth it.” Dirk helped Jake onto the hood of his car, and the two of them sat there in awe of the view before them. You could see the whole city laid out in front of you, every light and skyscraper. “Wow…” Jake whispered, and Dirk smiled. “I told you it was worth it, didn’t I?” Jake laughed and kissed his cheek and took the Sprite Dirk passed him while keeping an orange Fanta of his own.

They sat there for a while, hands and legs entwined as they simply watched everything happen around them. Dirk traced the constellations they could see in the late summer sky, Sagittarius and Lyra winding their way around the sky in front of them. Jake pointed upwards at a streak of light across the stars.“Dirk! Look, it’s a shooting star! Make a wish!” He said excitedly as he closed his eyes and leaned on Dirk, who chuckled. “I don’t need to wish for anything, I’ve got it all here- cold soda, hot babe, sick car… the list goes on and on.” Jake’s eyes snapped open, and he lightly smacked Dirk’s chest as he laughed as well. “What am I going to do with you?” Jake shuffled over into Dirk’s side, putting his head on his shoulder, kissing his freckled neck. Dirk stroked Jake’s arm, murmuring into his hair. “Besides, that was just a satellite. You can tell the difference by looking at the speed- satellites are much slower.” “Another worthwhile lesson from Dirk Strider- scientist and professional dream crusher.” Jake whispered back, “But I still made my wish and I expect it to come true.” “And what would that be, hotshot? More shooting stars?” Dirk breathed, resting his chin of Jake’s head. “Hah- no. I wished that this would never end.” Dirk smiled, taking Jake’s hand and kissing the top of his head. “It doesn’t have to, you know.” “What do you mean by that? We have to go home sometime.” Dirk laughed in response. “Well, this date might end. But _this, us_ … it doesn’t have to end, ever.” Jake sat up, looking into his boyfriend’s eyes. “What are you trying to say?” Dirk sighed. “English, you’re too clever to actually be confused. But- I’ll humour you.” He swept Jake off the hood of his car, setting him gently on the ground. “I’m saying that I love you, Jake. I am unconditionally, irrevocably and very much in love with you. You’re the stars that finish my constellations, the Earth to my moon, my everything.” He said softly, pulling something small and shiny out of his pocket. Jake stood in awe at what Dirk had said, how much it had meant to both of them. “Dirk, I knew that. I meant the other part. But you still mean just as much to me as well. You and your freckles and pretty orange eyes and spiky blonde hair- you are my sun. You’re everything that’s right in my world. That’s why I wished this wouldn’t end.” Dirk stood up straighter and looked into Jake’s eyes, the ones that had always been a million shades of green and shining with excitement. And he knew that he could do it.

Dirk Strider took a deep breath, then kneeled in front of Jake.  
“Jake English. Seeing as we are both the better version of Romeo and Juliet, it would be a crime for me not to do this. You should be locked up in a high-security prison for how easily you stole my heart- don’t you laugh English, not while I’m proposing.” Dirk shushed Jake’s giggle and took his hand. “Jake. I know I’ve said it before, but I’ll say it again. I love you. You are the only person I have ever loved, the only one who’s made me want to be a better person for _me._ You make my world so much more amazing. So, Jake, would you marry me?” Jake pulled Dirk up and hooked his arms around his neck, pulling him close. “Of course I’ll marry you, loser. Who else would I marry?” Jake murmured, pulling back just enough to watch Dirk, who had slipped the ring he’d been saving for the past month onto his finger, the tiny white and green gems shimmering in the moonlight. Jake laughed loudly, grabbing Dirk’s hands and spinning him around, laughing and yelling. They ran down the hill to the wall, sitting on the edge next to each other. “Wow… you said yes.” Dirk said, breathing heavier than before. Jake laughed, surprise flickering across his face. “Did you not think I would? I don’t really think you have all that much competition. And besides-” Jake swung his legs over Dirk’s and curled into his side, teasing voice turning softer as he leaned into him. “Even if you did, I’d still like you best.” Dirk leaned down, meeting Jake in a soft kiss, the stars and satellites and the lost things in the backseat of the sky watching over them as they sat content with themselves and each other and the universe; a familiar song playing on the radio in the distance.  
_We were just kids, we were just kids singing;  
We were just kids, we were just kids…_

**Author's Note:**

> Not all the lyrics match up but I mean  
> Breaking the tail lights on Dirk's car for a fic would be TREASON
> 
> Dirk's car is a bright orange 1968 Plymouth Roadrunner 383 and I am not sorry that I am a slut for this car.
> 
> They are just,,,,, happy,,,,,


End file.
